


Dinner at the House of Angels

by SchruteFarmslol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dinner, Family, Food, Gen, fight, hectic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchruteFarmslol/pseuds/SchruteFarmslol
Summary: Read to witness a dinner between God and his Angels.





	Dinner at the House of Angels

The table was big and only had chairs on one side. The table _(from left to right)_ was Anna in a high chair, Balthazar, Naomi, Uriel, Lucifer, Chuck Shurley, Michael, Zachariah, Gabriel, Castiel, then Samandriel in another high chair. This is how the house sat every night, and every night it ends the same way.

 

"Lucifer, stop flinging food at Michael." Chuck states while writing down a line in his new story, _Bugs 2.0._ Rolling his eyes, Lucifer flings a spoonful of potatoes at Michael, hitting him the middle of the face. The buttery food slides down his face, landing on his place. 

 

"oops." Lucifer says with a smirk, Michael's face turns red with anger before he flings a spoonful of peas at Lucifer, making the vegetables go down his shirt. He does a little dance do to the weirdness of the peas. Everyone looks at the two boys. 

 

"Come on Buckos, we don't have to do this at every single dinner, some of us don't like having to take three showers a day." Gabriel says with annoyance. Castiel kicks him under the table, gaining his attention Castiel looks at Anna then Samandriel. Gabriel nods, "at least let me and Cassie get the two babies out." Lucifer growls as Michael launches a big piece of meat at him, hitting him in the chest. Gabriel sighs before running towards Anna, Castiel gets Samandriel.

 

"Lucifer! Michael! Sit down, now! " Chuck yells, Balthazar yawns, "Pops, I would move, you know what happens." Balthazar says gulping down a bottle of liquor. Naomi grabs her bowl of soup and guards it from the commotion. Uriel looks at Lucifer and Michael with fascination. Lucifer looks at Michael with hate, Chuck is not happy at all. Michael thinks of what to throw next while Zachariah grabs all of the cupcakes while no-one is looking. Gabriel grabs Anna and Castiel grabs Samandriel. They go into the living room and set the two youngest on the couch before coming back.

 

"I swear to Chuck Michael, if you throw that cake at me I will send you to hell myself." Michael grins before smashing it on Lucifer's head, Lucifer looks at him with murder in his eyes. "oooo, you are screwed." Lucifer says smashing his whole plate in Michael's face, he smirks as it falls down his face, into Chuck's hair.

 

"everytime." Chuck says feeling the food spread in his hair. Lucifer and Michael pay no mind as they both launch whatever they can at each other. Chuck, however, getting the most food on him than anyone.

 

After an hour, the boys run out of food. Everyone is covered in food due to Michael and Lucifer's horrible aim. "Lucifer, Michael, clean up the kitchen, I am getting a shower." Chuck says getting up. And that is how every dinner went, it didn't matter if it was pizza, salad, noodles, it always ended up in the same place, everywhere except their mouths.

 

 


End file.
